


Leper's Obsession

by sporange



Category: A Separate Peace - John Knowles
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26723029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sporange/pseuds/sporange
Summary: There are very few Leper and Gene fics, so now there is more. Gene and Leper share an intimate moment at Leper's home. This is my first ever fic, written way back in 2007 and published to fanfiction.net. I've updated some things and am posting it here just to see what happens.
Relationships: Gene Forrester & Elwin "Leper" Lepellier
Kudos: 1





	Leper's Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place after Leper sent Gene a telegram (during the Winter Festival) saying he "escaped" from the army. Enjoy!

I had always opened up to him more than to any of the other guys at school. I called him my best friend. But when did friendship turn to love? I guess it would have to be that summer day by the tree.  
Finny had come up with another way to have fun during the hot summer. He wanted to go swimming. Seeing Gene in just his underwear was breathtaking. When Gene had stood atop the thin limb, looking out over the river and the rest of Devon's School grounds, the sun glistening on his wet body, with his hair disheveled from the river's current, he took my breath away. Then he jumped into the water. A perfect dive. Everyone cheered, while I just stared in amazement. I had fallen for my best friend.  
Ever since that day, I would gaze at him whenever possible. I hope I wasn't too obvious. When I would catch his eye, it was as if he could see right through me. Like he was looking into my very soul. Then I would have to look away, his gaze burning me from the inside out.  
Then the winter came. Finny's accident troubled Gene deeply. I so wished to comfort him, to hold him and say, "It will be alright, let it all out." No, I couldn't do that. I didn't know his feelings. I would stay in the shadows and let him deal with his inner demons.  
Then Finny came back. I could see that Gene tried to be happy for his best friend. But I could see it. I could see that it was all just an act. Gene was still struggling. He wanted so desperately to tell Finny what happened. Yes, I was there, I was always with Gene. I saw how Gene jounced the limb. How Finny fell. I knew it was an accident though. Gene would never do that on purpose, he just wasn't that type of person. Slowly Gene and Finny were becoming close again.  
This tore my heart out. I wanted to be the one to make Gene laugh and smile. I wanted to be the one that saw him go to sleep every night and wake up every morning. I wanted to be the one that had Gene skipping class to spend time with me. I wanted to be rid of Finny.  
I fled from Devon School. I enlisted in the Army. I worked hard, hoping that I would be able to ski down the mountains like the soldiers in the film. I couldn't keep my mind off of Gene. While I slept, Gene would be there. He would be speaking words of kindness. He would be holding me. As my dreams progressed, they got more intimate. Gene would be kissing my cheeks, then my lips. Then he would be shirtless. Slowly clothing would continue to disappear. Those were the sweetest dreams I had ever dreamt of. I wished to dream more, so I started falling asleep during lunch, and when the higher-ranking soldiers would be speaking, I would picture that it was Gene who was talking to me. Then, the General's face would morph into Gene's. Then it would turn into something else. What was going on? I needed to get away from this place. My dreams turned into nightmares. Everywhere I would see horrific images. The military gave me a Section 8 discharge. They thought I was psycho. HA! The fools. I was perfectly fine. I just needed to see my Gene. Yes, my Gene. He belonged to me and no one else. Especially not Finny.  
I sent Gene a telegram. I hope he comes soon. I told him that I was home and that I had escaped. Escaped, that's the word. I ran from the horrid place. There he is! Walking up the drive now...  
"Hello Leper." I love that voice. So, so Gene, there is no other word for it. It was purely Gene. "Hello, Gene." I keep my voice calm, suave. I don't want to frighten him; I have very important news to tell him. "Why are you in the dining room?" His eyes sparkle with what little sun that filled the room. "Because it is the least confusing room in the house. In the sitting room, you are at a loss as to what to do. But here, here there are three square meals a day." He looks a bit puzzled over the matter; I just love how his face tilts to the side in confusion. That was my intent. There really was no reason. I just liked this room. "Gene..." "Yes?" So darling. "Let's go for a walk. I need to get out of this stuffy house." Anything to get us alone. "Sure. Alright."  
We walk through all the trails in the forest. I have them all memorized. We are about a mile from my house. We were silent the entire time. I enjoyed having Gene next to me, seeing his breath puff out in clouds; his face blushed from the cold. God, I loved him. I could see his face every day, and never tire of it. "So, Leper." "Yeah?" "How have you been?"  
"Fine, just fine. You?"  
"Oh, I'm doing just swell. So, ummm. Why'd you ask me here, anyways?"  
He's so clueless, isn't he? Maybe I shouldn't tell him. What if Gene doesn't think that way? What if he rejects me? "Well, I, I just wanted to tell you something. I've wanted to tell you for a long time now." My words are coming out rushed and stammering.  
"Well... what is it? Leper, you know you can tell me anything, right?"  
Perfection. That's what Gene is at this very moment.  
"Gene... Gene Iloveyou." I mumbled, looking away. He must think I'm such a fool.  
"What? I didn't quite get that." He's blushing. He heard me, he's just double-checking. "Gene Forrester. I. Love. You." I looked him straight in the eye. I can feel the heat of a very deep blush rush over my face.  
He's just standing there. Why's he just standing there? His eyes are wide, as if in shock. Did I just ruin my one chance with Gene? Why didn't I just wait? I'm such an idiot!  
What's this? He's smiling? He looks, he looks relieved. Now I'm really confused. Am I dreaming again? Or is he really leaning closer to me?  
HE'S KISSING ME! I don’t even care if I’m dreaming! I wrap my arms around his firm waist. This is heaven. Simply heaven. I trace his lips with my tongue. He gasps. That's so cute. I search his warm, inviting cavity with my tongue. My hands wander all over his body. Up and down his back, into his hair. It's so soft.  
We break for air. Oxygen coming in gasps, clouds forming around our heads before disappearing into the air.  
"Leper, I love you too." He says with that lop-sided smile I adore.  
"That makes me so happy you can't even believe it!"  
"Oh, I think I can..." He has a sly expression on his face. Oh, my! His hand just brushed against my hardening length. We kiss with renewed fervor. Hands opening jackets and leaving heated paths on chilled skin. The sun is setting. We need to go back home.  
"Gene?"  
"Yeah?" He's out of breath. I did that. I want to make him out of breath again.  
"We need to get back. It'll be dark soon."  
"Ok. Lead the way, love" Love, it sounds nice. It sounds perfect even.  
We head back, holding hands. Stopping every once and a while to share a quick kiss or two. My house is in sight now.  
"I can't let my mother know about us quite yet. Ok, love?"  
"Sure I understand. I won't tell anyone." He's so sweet. I peck him on the cheek as an apology for not being able to let the whole world know of our love. A weight has been lifted from my chest. Gene loves me, and I love him. All is right in the world. The war will pass, and we will still be together forever.  
"Mom! We're back."  
"Hello dear. You were gone a while. Did you enjoy your walk?"  
"Yes. Can Gene stay the night? It's late and he needs a place to sleep."  
"Of course dear. He can stay in your room." Gene has a very happy look on his face, it's a good thing my mother can't read people like I do.  
We go upstairs to my room, skipping dinner entirely. My mother is cleaning up and will be in bed soon. We make-out for what seems like an eternity. My mother opens the door. Hastily, we break apart at the sudden intrusion.  
"Honey, what are you two doing?"   
"Oh, uhh, just wrestling. Good night mom!"  
"Ok, dear. Good night, both of you."  
Gene just sat there with a blush on his face. He couldn't be sexier if he tried. I sit and watch his every movement. He lets out a breath that he was holding. He looks at me with a dazed look. This is our opportunity. Our moment to truly be together. I read his mind and we meet again, kissing passionately. Our shirts are shoved off. Then come off the shoes and socks. We break and I look into his deep brown eyes. With slightly shaking hands, I reach for his belt. He nods his head in approval. Unbuckling his belt, he tilts his head back and moans softly. We have to be quiet. My mother's room is down the hall. Sliding his pants down, he stands to help. He is right in front of me, with nothing but his boxers. His arousal is very evident.  
Both of us standing once more, we kiss and explore each others’ bodies. Our growing needs are painfully apparent. He grinds against my jeans, causing us both to moan. Needing to be free of my clothes, I start to unbutton them. Stepping slightly away, Gene's hands replace mine. Working hastily, I am discarded of my pants and boxers in one swift motion. Gene stares at my erection. I sit on the edge of the bed, Gene now standing in front of me. I hook my fingers into his boxers, causing him to snap out of his stupor. I pull his underwear down slowly past his thighs then allow it to drop. His cock is right below my mouth. Without even thinking, I take hold of it. His length pulses and thickens in my grasp. I kiss it. Gene makes the most adorable whimpering sounds. All at once, I take as much of him inside my mouth as I can, slightly gagging, but enjoying it almost as much as Gene does. He gasps, biting his lower lip to help stifle his sounds.  
I wish we could be as loud as we want, and not worry about waking mother. I rock my head back and forth, feeling Gene's cock gliding to the back of my throat. Gene lets a moan slip, we freeze. Listening intently for any noise from Mother's room. Gene's hips jerk, he is close. I suck and lick his length from base to tip. Then I take it into my mouth again. With a silent sigh, Gene cums into my mouth. His essence is salty, yet sweet, and very delicious. He pulls out of my mouth and kisses me. He can taste himself and smiles into the kiss.  
My erection is torturously hard now, and Gene knows it. He kneels and takes my erection into his mouth. His lips gliding along my entire length, lightly scraping the underside of it with his teeth. This is a whole new level of euphoria. Wanting to moan in pleasure, I bite my hand. Up and down, his head bobs, my fingers entwined in his hair. He does magnificent things with his tongue, swirling it around my cock, licking the tip like a lollipop. He continues his sweet torture until I cum hard in his mouth. I’ve bitten so hard on my hand to smother the moans that I may have drawn blood.  
Gene is getting hard again, just the mere sight of him makes me encourages my cock to stiffen once more. We kiss, our fluids combining to make a whole new taste. It amplifies our passion. We lay back in my bed, kissing and grinding our quickly hardening erections together, moaning mangled versions of the other's name, always struggling to keep our voices down.  
I reach over to the bed-side table, and into the drawer to get some lotion. It was half empty because some nights I just couldn't get Gene off my mind... Gene stares at it, a quizzical look on his face. He's a virgin, that's sweet. So am I, of course, but I've learned the basics. I place a generous amount of lotion in hand and start to rub it on his cock. He tilts his head back, loving the sensation. I put some on my first three fingers, and start to prepare my entrance. First, I enter two fingers into me. Scissoring them to quickly prepare my tight ring of muscles for what’s to come. I barely enter the third finger before Gene’s hand joins with mine. He takes over, using what lotion that was there from my own hand. His fingers are thicker than mine but softer. Not hardened by training. They’re perfect, just like the rest of him.  
No longer able to hold back, he replaces his fingers with his cock. His entering me was painful, but the loving look Gene gave me was well worth the slight discomfort. We stayed still for a while, kissing passionately. Until it was unbearable. I needed him to move!  
I jerk my hips up to give him the hint. He slowly starts pumping. Too slow for my taste. I start pumping my hips, forcing him into a faster pace. Faster and faster, the only way to silence us is to kiss. I was so close, but Gene wasn't there yet. Keeping our kiss deep, my hands wander across his body. I tweak a nipple, tickle his sides, tugging his hair and dig my fingers into his back. I have no control over where they roam. His breath is becoming more ragged. Looking deeply into his eyes, I cum. Painting our stomachs with my release. My hole constricts around his member, causing him to fill me with his cum.  
We stay like that for a few minutes but it felt like ages. Panting heavily, I whisper to him, "I love you, Gene."   
"I love you, Elwin." I was shocked he used my real name. No one at school ever called me by it. I smile and close my eyes, drifting off into the best sleep I have ever had. I feel Gene pull out of me and cover us with a blanket. He snuggles into my arms and his breathing evens out.  
I awoke with his arms around me, my mother calling from down the stairs. I turn and see that Gene is already awake. "Good morning, love" his response is a chaste kiss to my lips. We wash up and get dressed, never leaving the other's side for an instant. Then Gene left after breakfast. I was sad, but I understood that he needed to go back to school.  
I walk him to the train station, and we kiss good-bye. "I love you!" he calls from the window. "I love you!" I call from my spot. I wave until the train is out of sight. I need to go back to school at some point. I need my Gene, my love.

**Author's Note:**

> Please consider leaving a comment if you enjoyed it!


End file.
